Serenity Ranch
by May
Summary: What happens when the crew of Serenity retire on Shadow? The usual: nothing goes quit right. Jayne and River should NEVER give 'the talk' Future fic and some movie spoliers. Takes place in the same AU 'verse as 'The More Things Change' and 'Make
1. Children in Bloom

Title: Children in Bloom  
Series Title: None  
Author: walkwithheroes  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. May have light spoilers from the show and film.  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: Takes place in the same 'verse as the 'The More Things Change' three part series and the one-shot 'Make Things Even'. I think I aged some of the kids up, but that really shouldn't matter. Oh yeah, it's a Rayne!older kids fic! Oh, is 'unsure-ness' a word? It is now. Unbeta'd. **This is a one-shot**

**

* * *

**

Jayne Cobb had started his life late, gotten married in his early forties and he had started a family fifteen or so months later. A few years after that, the whole gorram crew of Serenity had settled down on a big old ranch on Shadow. Now they all lived together on a ranch and bugged the hell of each other. As for Serenity? The old ship had a place of honor out back; she was just waiting for the day that the new generation of big damn heroes was ready to take her up and find some sky.

Jayne Cobb was sixty years old. He was sixty years old and if someone were to ask him what his greatest achievements were, he would not say anything about his weapons or past jobs; Jayne would answer that his greatest achievements were his children. It was extremely corny and he knew it, but it was the truth.

* * *

There was his oldest, Jayne Junior, or Jay for short. Jay was nearly a man, hell the boy was nineteen years old. The boy had grown up tall and full of muscles, kid had an intimidating manner a mile long. He was dark, too; dark hair and chocolate eyes that always seemed to be looking into a person. Jay was a Jayne Junior, right down to his protective strike. Why Jayne always remembered when Jay used to get in fights with some of the local boys over River and how "off" she always seemed to the locals.

Next was Matthew, Matt for short. The boy, was fifteen, and was smarter then a whip. Pretty too, with dark hair and crystal blue eyes that shone so bright. He wanted to be a doctor, or at least that's what the boy had said everyday since he was eight. Jayne thought his son would make a fine doctor; he had the graceful hands and the level head for it. Matt's had always been the mature one and level headed one; made Jayne wonder where Matt got it from.

Last was little Rayne, Ray to her brothers. She was just seven years old and people tended to mistake her for Jayne's grandchild. The girl always reminded everyone of River and in some ways that scared them. Rayne was always too smart and always seemed to know too much. She was a little graceful thing that stared up at everyone from behind a mess of dark and tangled hair, her dark eyes always stared into people-it was always unsettling.

* * *

Jayne Cobb found his youngest just outside one of the barns. The little girl was standing, her neck cocked to one side, and she was staring straight at Serenity. Jayne noted that her mouth was moving, but that no words were coming out.

"Rayne?" He put the bags he had been carrying down and gave her a worried glanced. "Who ya talkin' ta taday, Sweets?"

Rayne didn't even look his way, she just answered in a tiny voice: "Ghosts." Then, a half crocked smile formed on her lips and she actually laughed softly to herself.

Yup, Jayne's little daughter was down right unsettling. "A'right." He offered her a little smile, which she didn't seem to notice. "Jus' let yer Daddy know if they say t'ings they shouldn'." He picked the bags back up and headed toward one of the barns, sparing the girl one last worried look.

As Jayne disappeared into the barn, he could have sworn he heard her whisper: "It's okay, that's jus' my Daddy. You remember him, don't ya?" Jayne shook his head, such a strange girl.

* * *

Once in the barn, Jayne tossed the bags to the ground. "Hey?"

"Pa, over here." A male voice called out from behind a huge stack of hay. "Jus' gittin' ready ta feedin' the horses."

Jayne put the bags in a corner and headed toward the voice. "Jay, you seen yer brother?" He asked as he came around the corner to find his oldest feeding some horses.

Jay glanced up at his father and shrugged lightly. "Uh, he's wit' Lee and Derri. Captain wants the engine ta the mule ta be fixed 'fore tanight." Before Jayne could make a comment about it, Jay went back to work.

Jayne joined his son and they were silent for sometime. Jay was the strong and silent time, something that Jayne was never sure about. His boy was all kinds of intimidating, but whenever he got silent, well that usually meant something was brewing in his mind.

"Ya got somethin' ta say?" Jayne questioned, without looking up from his work.

Jay nervously cleared his throat. "I jus'…ya t'ink Serra's seein' clients, yet?" Jay's voice was low and a little sad.

It was no secret that Jay Cobb had had a major crush for Serra Reynolds for years. That crush made it all the harder for Jay when Serra went off to get Companion training years before.

"I'd image, so." Jayne answered simply. "Likely she's off bein' all fancy in the Core." He shook his head and laughed softly to himself. "Pretending she's never cleaned horse shit."

Jay shot his father a look. "That ain't even so, Pa! Serra's real proud of her upbringin'." Jayne just rolled his eyes. With a huff, Jay moved to the other side of the barn.

If there was one thing Jayne could say for Jay it was that he took after the Cobb side of the family when it came to love; Jay had fallen in love with a woman higher then himself, and if he were anything like his father, Jay would get her in the end.

* * *

Hours later, Jayne and Jay exited the barn to find Rayne gone and the sun setting. The two men headed back to the huge farm house and were greeted by Matt halfway there. Matt was full of grease and walking up to the house; he gave his father and older brother a little nod.

"Full day?" Matt asked them as they headed up the large porch.

Jayne shrugged. "Same as any other, son." He paused. "Ya seen yer sister?"

"She ain't in trouble." Both Cobb boys said at the same time.

Jayne didn't even bother asking how they knew that; his kids had the Cobb instinct and the Tam bond. Jayne was sure that all three of his kids could tell what their siblings were feeling at any given moment. Plus, Jay and Matt always seemed to _know _when something bad was going to happen and who to trust and not trust. It seemed they had a little reader in them, after all. As for Rayne, well, Jayne knew he wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a full reader.

"Well, where is she?" Jayne pressed. He glanced back at Serenity. "She ain't lookin' for ghosts in the ship, again?"

Matt and Jay shook their heads 'no' at the same time. "She's…" the two boys shared a look, as if telling the other they **did not **want to speak at the same time.

"She's…" Jay started.

"playin' out back." Matt finished.

The two boys exchanged a look before heading into the house and up the stairs. Jayne watched them for a second before turning into the doorway of the large dinning room, where his extended family was getting things ready for dinner.

Kaylee and Inara were in the large kitchen, finishing things up. While twelve year old Shadow helped his father bring extra chairs into the dinning room. Simon, twenty-one year old Lee and fourteen year old Derri set the table. Finally, Zoe, Wash, and twenty-three year old Rex all moved extra things out of the room. Jayne noted that both River and Rayne were missing.

"Matt was covered in mule blood." A tiny and sweet voice said at Jayne's shoulder. The ex-mercenary glanced over to see that River was standing beside him. She looked up at Jayne and offered him a loopy grin. "It was black and it smelt like Kaylee. He washed it away, though."

Jayne put an arm around his wife's shoulder. In the nineteen years that they had been married, he had gotten used to her 'River-speak', though there were still times when no one knew quit what she was saying. "He was jus' workin' on the mule, baby doll."

River snuggled into his side. "We have very unusual, but brilliant offspring." She stated.

"That we do." Jayne agreed as they made their way into the large dinning room. "Smells like Ma used to make."

"You say that every day, Uncle Jayne." Lee thought out loud as she passed them and headed into the kitchen.

"That's 'cause it's true." Jayne called after her. He turned his attention back to the others. "There a reason ya'll are makin' it all fancy?" Jayne gave Simon a teasing smile. "Doc missin' the Core?"

Zoe gave Jayne a 'duh' look. "It's the anniversary of the day we broadcasted the signal."

Mal offered River a smile. "The day little River helped get the message out. 'Course, that started another war, but that's besides the point."

"It's an excuse ta pretend we're fancy." Derri stated with a shake of her head. "Idle hands. We should be thankin' God for this fest, not a signal."

Mal gave her a look. "You sure you ain't the Shepard's kid?" He raised his voice, though playfully. " 'Nara, you had an affair with Book thirteen years ago?"

"Mal, don't speak ill of the dead!" Inara called back. "You know perfectly well Derri is yours. She has your rebelling nature."

"And your way with words." Wash added.

The room was peppered with light laugher as Jay and Matt entered.

"W'at?" Jay asked them.

"Did we miss somethin' funny?" Matt added.

"We always…"

"Miss the funny."

The boys exchanged a look, sighed, and went to help the girls and Mal finish setting the table. It really was annoying the way they always seemed to finish one another's thoughts.

As the others settled in for the meal, Jayne wondered where Rayne was. He was about to send Matt or Jay after her when River and the boys froze. All three of them had terrified looks on their faces; looks that made Jayne want to kill whatever was making them feel the way they currently were.

"Rayne." River whispered, causing a few people to jump. "Blood. Bad."

With those last two works, the entire room went flying out the back door. Rayne was nowhere to be seen. Jayne looked to River and the boys, knowing all three knew where Rayne was.

"Serenity, she went ta see the ghosts, again." Jay offered.

"She wanted ta…last night, she told me she was gonna dance with Shepard Book taday." Matt added nervously. "I shoulda said somethin' earlier."

"Weren't your fault, Matt." Mal stated firmly. "Girl's been chasing ghosts since she could crawl."

"There ain't need ta worry." Jayne stated quietly. "Mal an' me will go an' git her. Everybody else go on in." He shared a look with River and she nodded, letting him know their only daughter wasn't hurt-yet.

There was a moment of unsure-ness among the others, but they quietly went back inside the house. Jayne and Mal would get Rayne and bring her back home in no time.

* * *

Entering Serenity was always like going back into a dream; so familiar and yet so different then anything they remembered. Jayne could still hear the echoes of the years he and the others had spent of the ship, he was sure Mal heard them too. Laugher and screams and noisy meals and loyalty that could only come from family. It was no wonder that little Rayne thought she heard ghosts coming from the ship.

Once, years ago, Jayne had asked River if Rayne heard people's thoughts and if she'd end up like River. River's reply had been simply and utterly direct: "Rayne Tam Cobb takes after her mother more then her father." That, Jayne supposed, was why Rayne was always wondering off after things that no one could see or hear.

"Might be on the bridge again." Mal suggested. "That or Shepard Book's ol' room."

Jayne nodded. "I'll take the preacher's room."

* * *

He found her curled up in the bed that had once been Book's. She wasn't sleeping, just curled up. She was also bleeding from the right arm. Rayne glanced up at her father and looked at him through her messy hair.

"I cut myself, today." She told him sweetly.

Jayne gave her a little smile. "I see that. Why?"

Rayne gave Jayne a look, as if asking him 'don't you know?' "To see if I still bleed, silly Daddy." The girl sat up and showed him the large and nasty looking cut on her tiny arm. "It wasn't hard, Shepard showed me how."

He didn't want to look alarmed; to show his own child that she scared him. Yet, he was sure that she already knew that she scared everyone. "Yer goin' have ta let yer uncle take a look at that, Sweets." Jayne reached down and picked the girl up. "Best tell Mal I found ya."

Rayne snuggled up against her father and sighed happily. "Daddy, Daddy, I have a new question f'r ya."

"W'at?"

"Where do dead men go?" Jayne didn't answer, so Rayne just told him: "Only dead men can know. Though, I knows it ta."

This time, Jayne knew that she felt the fear and worry inside him.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Simon fixed Rayne up and no one asked how she had cut herself. It was better not to ask her such things, because her answer was sure to be more confusing then anything. Though, River did stare deeply into Rayne's eyes for a moment.

Later, River told Jayne that Rayne had gotten help from Book. Jayne was not sure how to take that. He decided to chalk it up to his and River's kids being strange, brilliant, and utterly confusing and totally unique in the 'verse.

They were his greatest achievements and while there were times when they scared and confused him, Jayne knew he'd always be proud of them. They were the Cobb siblings and they were unique in the 'verse; children of a stone cold mercenary and a crazy, genius, reader, assassin.

* * *

Years later, when Serenity's second generation, would take her up to find sky, Jayne would turn to River and ask: "They gonna be okay, baby?"

River would look up at him, smile, and answer: "They're a mix of the best, they'll see the end of the day."


	2. Hypocrite

Title: "Hypocrite."

Author: walkwithheroes

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never did and never will. As far as I can tell, no spoilers.

Rating: PG-13 or very light R

Summary: When Jayne starts to think his youngest child is falling into a relationship of the romantic nature, he decides to give all his children a sex talk, with a little help from River.

Author's Note: I had a thought for this fic, but then I read M's newest fic and it went from there… Takes place in the 'The More Things Change' series and the 'Make Things Even' and 'Children in Bloom' 'verse. Side note: I got myself a nice little AU 'verse going here, better come up with a name.

Yes, I know the kid's accents are kind of strange. However, they've been raised by the whole crew, so I figure they have strange little accents that are Core World/Rim World/Boarder Moon all round into one.

P.S. Find the semi-song lyric and win a prize! (Ok, you won't actually win anything.)

It wasn't right, that much Jayne knew. She was just fourteen years old and she shouldn't have had a big 'little man' tickling her; a twenty-nine year old man named Rex Washburne. Jayne had always been fond of Rex, but at that moment he wanted to kill the little man. Rayne was fourteen, fourteen!

"I'm dying!" Rayne giggled loudly. "Air is leaving my lungs and my brain will stop functioning. Stop, stop, Hob-an!"

From his chair on the porch, Jayne watched Rex and Rayne giggle under a large oak tree. The ex-merc carved a new figure for River and gave Rex the stink eye; Rex and Rayne didn't notice.

"Hoban!"

"Don't fight it, don't fight it." Rex grabbed Rayne and pulled her onto his lap, while he still kept tickling her. "This land is your grave, Rayne."

The girl laughed harder. "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

They were laughing and tickling one another and it was enough to make Jayne want to throw Blinky at Rex's head. He was about to do so when Matt came outside and headed over to the laughing duo. Matt would take care of it, Jayne knew that much.

"Hey!" The young man marched over to Rex and his sister. "Ya killin' her a'gain?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a chuckle.

"She's gettin' what's comin' ta her." Rex replied with a smirk. He stopped tickling the teen. "She stole my dinos, again."

"They were axin' f'r it." Rayne informed her brother with a cheerful smile. "Always mockin' me." She fidgeted away from Rex and gave him a very serious look. "They didn' scream when I killed 'em." She leaned in a bit closer. "They were very brave."

Rex gave her a mock look of horror. "Rayne, such language, such poetry for death. You're awful!"

Matt shook his head again. "Okay, Ray, w'at'd ya do with 'em?" He put his hands on his hips and gave her a stern look. "Ya bury 'em? Drown 'em?"

Rayne nodded slowly. "They sleep with the worms."

Rex's look of horror was suddenly no longer faux. "You put 'em in the dirt!" He quickly stood up. "Where? Garden? Barns? Serenity?"

Matt stood to Rex's side and tried not to start laughing. From the porch, Jayne didn't even bother, he just started laughing. The threesome by the tree ignored him.

Rayne was giving Rex a very displeased look. "They _had_ it coming." She repeated, this time a little more slowly. She suddenly seemed to notice how upset he looked. "They…they're with the roses. They aren't very deep, Hoban." Rayne told him softly and sweetly.

With a sigh, Rex nodded. "I know." He looked over at Matt. "She actually put 'em in the garden, it's a step up from the lake." He shivered at the memory. "'Least I don' gotta go digging through duck shit an' water."

Matt gave Rex a little pat on the back. "Cheer up, Rex. Mayhap ya can get a certain lady ta help ya." He gave the older man a wink.

Suddenly cheered, Rex smiled widely. "Rayne, you _are_ smooth." He helped her up, gave her a huge hug, and then rushed off toward one of the old barns.

Matt and Rayne watched him for a moment, before Matt turned back to Rayne. "Ya did it on purpose? They weren' mockin' ya this time."

His little sister just gave an innocent shrug before skipping off toward the backyard of their home.

* * *

Inara found Jayne on the porch a couple of hours later. She watched him carve for a moment before speaking. "That's lovely." She cocked her head to one side. "I want to say it's a…dolphin?" Jayne looked at Inara and snorted. "I'm not right?"

"It's another ballerina." Jayne stated defectively. "And River loves 'em."

Feeling rather embarrassed, Inara quickly nodded. "Of course she does! It's very beautiful."

Jayne just rolled his eyes and put the carving down. " 'Nara, what do ya think of Rex and Rayne's relationship?"

She paused for a moment before offering Jayne one of her calm smiles. "They're adorable." Jayne made a face. "They are, Jayne. You know perfectly well that they adore one another, they always have."

And with that, Jayne knew just what he had to do.

* * *

After dinner that night, Jayne had his three children join he and River in their bedroom. The kids all lazily sat on their parent's bed and watched their father pace the room; River was quietly sitting in a chair by the door.

"We're gonna do this real simple." Jayne stopped pacing and turned to look at his kids. "Honest, how many of ya have kissed somebody, romantical, that weren't family."

Rayne started giggling; Jay looked utterly horrified. But, Matt was the one who spoke. "Huh, Pa, 'xactly what do ya think we do when the three of us are alone?" He nervously cleared his throat. "Jay and I ain't sly and ain't nobody would kiss Ray romantically."

From her spot beside him, Rayne shot Matt a look. "I am pleasing ta the eye." She told him firmly, before sticking her tongue out at him.

From his place in front of them, Jayne let out a growl. "That ain't…raise yer hand if ya'd kissed somebody in a romantical way!" Jay and Matt awkwardly raised their hands. Jayne breathed a sigh of relief, until Rayne slowly raised her hand as well. His eyes threatening to bug out, Jayne looked back at River, who just nodded that they were all telling the truth. "Gorramit!"

"Pa," Jay began slowly. "we've…"

Jayne put a meaty hand up. "No, I'm talkin' at ya'll." He paused for a moment. "Okay, how many of ya'll have been sexed up?" He glared at the three of them, daring them to lie.

"Pa, you brought me ta my first cathouse when I was sixteen." Jay reminded his father with a sly grin.

"Me, too." Matt added helpfully.

The two Cobb brothers exchanged an amused look over their little sister's head. From her chair, River was giving Jayne an icy death glare.

Jayne nervously swallowed and turned to his wife. "Now, now, River…my Pa did the same f'r me an'…I bet yer Pa did somethin' akin ta that f'r Simon."

All three Cobb children made faces; they did not like thinking about their beloved Uncle Simon having sex with anyone.

River looked like she was about to speak, but Jay saved Jayne from a lashing. "Pa, ya are aware that Matts and me are in our twenties, ain't ya? I'm near twenty-five and Matts on twenty-two. We's grown men with needs an' the like." This time it was Jayne and River that made faces; Rayne just started giggling again.

"Alright, alright. We never gave ya'll a talkin' ta 'bout sexin', so yer Ma and me," River raised an eyebrow. "Me…wants ta give it." Jayne cleared his throat. "There's this thing, yer Ma an' me don' use 'em, but there're called condoms, ya boys use 'em?"

Jay and Matt just nodded dumbly; they could already tell this was not going to end well for them.

"Right, now sexin' a person up is a matter best handled in private."

"So, we shouldn't have wild sex outdoors, then?" Matt asked with a wry grin. Rayne giggled again.

"Outdoor intercourse is enjoyable and is not a problem." River spoke up. Jayne began turning red. "Sexual actions are beautiful. Flow like rivers, fly like birds." She gave her children a dreamy look. "You were all made in different places and that's what makes you all special. Jay was made in the cargo bay, Matt was made outdoors in the bushes, and Rayne was made in a shuttle, on the pilot's chair."

"River," Jayne glanced back at his wife. "I'm…don' tell 'em that!"

"Hypocrite." River muttered. "Preach one thing and do another." She shook her head. "Hypocrite-father."

"Now…" Jayne began.

Jay cut him off: "I got a question. W'at the hell are ya tryin' to say, Pa? Don't have sex outside?"

"Look," Jay growled. "Jay, I'm givin' ya'll the sex talk. It's late, but…certain things are happenin' an'…I'm jus' tellin' you three w'at ya need ta know."

"He's afraid you're all going to make mistakes." River stated from her chair. "He should tell you the science of intercourse." She eyed her children for a moment before going on. "The male and female have different sexual organs. When the male grows excited by the female, he gets an erection; this is a natural biological function and nothing to be ashamed of. The female will become wet and she will widen for the male's erection, this is also nothing to be ashamed of. The male will enter and the female with tighten around him."

River glanced around the room; Jayne looked horrified and had turned a deep shade of red, meanwhile all three of the Cobb children looked disturbed and seemed to be trying to tune her out, Rayne even had her hands over her ears.

River went on, describing every part and feelings that happened during sex, and minutes later, she smiled dreamily as she finished: "Then, sometimes, babies are made. This is natural. Sperm will be released inside the woman and it will travel toward the uterus and enter an ova, were fertilization occurs." She stopped speaking and looked around her. "That's basically intercourse."

"Gawd, ya hear the horror stories." Jay muttered. "Aunt Inara walkin' in on Shadow's 'private time' an' Uncle Simon offerin' Lee birth control, but ya never think it'll happen ta you." The young man shivered. "Ma, please _never _explain sexin' again."

River looked over at Jayne. "It was down right unsettling, baby." He looked at the three children on his bed and decided to try something. "Sexin' has ta do with love. Love is like a battle field."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The three people on the bed sang.

Jayne gave them an intimating stare and they all shut up. "Love an' sex go hand an' hand."

"Hypocrite." River muttered again.

Jayne ignored her, though the three of the bed all smirked. "Well, they oughta." He looked over each of his kids before going on. "An' from now on, none of ya'll should sex anybody or git sexed, 'less ya in love. Jus' like me an' yer Ma."

Matt's smirk grew wider. "Pa, there ain't no couple in the 'verse like you and Ma."

Both Jayne and River had to smile at that thought.

"Even so, no sex." Jayne gave Rayne a hard look. "None, less your over eighteen or married." He stood taller. "I didn' have sex with yer Ma tell we was married."

"Grammy must have been proud." Matt stated with a sly grin.

"Hey, w'at I did 'fore River ain't no matter now." Jayne grumpily told his son. He pointed a thick finger at his kids. "Now I don'; wantta hear 'bout any of you havin' sex 'less yer married. Got it?" All three nodded. "Good, not git. Yer Ma and I got business."

Jay, Matt, and Rayne all made faces as they quickly left the bedroom.

Once they were gone, Jayne turned back to River and gave her a grin. "That went real well, huh?" River just shrugged. "I mean, Rayne ain't goin' have sex with Rex now."

River began to laugh and Jayne gave her a 'huh' look. "Silly Jayne, Rayne doesn't want to have sex with Rex and he doesn't want to have sex with her; he's married to Lee and loves her."

Jayne shrugged. "He could have an affair."

She gave him a bored smile. " Rex would never do that, he's loyal and in love. Shadow's the one you need to worry about."

"Shadow? He's nineteen an' all he thinks 'bout is sex!" Jayne gave her a horrified look. "He's too old f'r Rayne."

River shook her head sadly. "We are twenty-two years, two months, three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds apart in age, husband. Age is just a number, you told me that."

"Well, well, it ain't the same with Rayne!" Jayne sat down on their bed and looked at River. "It's real different."

"Hypocrite." River gave him a little smile as she sat up and gracefully moved over to the bed, where she ended up straddling his lap. River locked her arms around Jayne's neck and stared into his blue eyes. "If you practiced what you preached, you wouldn't have me or our offspring."

"Well," Jayne shrugged as best he could. "ya do got a point, baby." With a nearly lewd grin, Jayne let his hands go up River's shirt. He gently rubbed her back. "Jus' two questions: Does Rayne know Shadow thinks on her an' who was her romantical kiss?"

River nearly rolled her eyes. "Genius reader." She reminded Jayne. "Little Mix of us knows everything, even the dead can't keep secrets with her around." She sighed softly. "First pressing of lips was with Henry Jones from town, happened last month."

Jayne's eyes grew wide. "Henry Jones? The boy's near seventeen an' he's a pervert!" River just gave him a look. "It's true; he's always lookin' at yer legs in church. An' I see the looks he gives Lee an' Derri an' he shouldn't be near Rayne."

Jayne's wife sighed again. Really, Jayne took so much looking after. "Rayne doesn't love Henry Jones. Just kissed him to get it over with, that's all."

"But, she's a pretty little thing an' she might git hurt." Jayne protested.

"Got a whole house looking after her." River muttered as she leaned her head down to kiss Jayne's neck. "Don't worry at all about our offspring." She gently and slowly moved her mouth to his, though it was mostly to get him to stop worrying. "Practice what we preach." River muttered into his mouth. "Sexual intercourse."

"Don' gotta tell me twice." Was Jayne's response as River pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

Down the hall, the Cobb siblings stood just outside the room Rayne shared with Derri Reynolds. They had had a very interesting evening with their parents; one they were surely not going to be forgetting any time soon. Jayne didn't want them to have sex anymore, though both Matt and Jay knew they wouldn't be following that rule anytime soon. As for Rayne, well she never did seem all that interested in the actual act of sex to begin with.

"Their havin' sex, ain't they?" Matt asked his siblings with a small shutter. Jay and Rayne just nodded.

"Guess Ma is teachin' him." Jay said, though the second the words were out of his mouth he regretted them and ended up making a disgusted face. "Forget that, wouldya?"

"Hey!" They all glanced down the hall to see Shadow Reynolds walking toward them. "Secret meetin'?"

Rayne shook her head, causing hair to fly even more into her face. "Jus' recalling events of the evening. Daddy and Mommy gave us a sex talk. It was very unsettling." She paused and then smiled cheerfully at him. "Like the time your mother caught you masturbating in the restroom."

Both Jay and Matt busted out laughing, though Shadow turned as red as a tomato. "Now, little Rayne Drops, that ain't somethin' little girls speak of." He gave the two older men a pointed look. "Would you see she don' talk like that, again?"

"Ray…" Jay started.

"Don't say masturbating in front of Shadow." Matt finished.

"It's unnerving." They echoed.

Rayne shrugged. "You all do it." She told them pointy. "Can't be embarrassed of what you do."

"That's different!" All three of them yelled together.

"Hypocrites." She gave them all a sweet little smile before going into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

The three men all stood there for a moment, not looking one another in the eyes, before hurrying off to hide from everyone in their rooms. If the past always remembered itself, the whole house would know about the Cobb family sex talk and what the boys did in their free time by tomorrow at breakfast; and all three men needed time to prepare their excuses and witty comebacks.


	3. Reaver, River, Rayne

**Title: **Reaver, River, Rayne  
**Summary: **River, Reaver, Rayne…are all the same.  
**Rating:** PG-13, maybe light R  
**Characters: **River, Kaylee, Jayne, Operative, YoSaffBridge, a Reaver, Others  
**Pairing:** There is some River/Jayne, but it is mostly Gen  
**Warning:** There is some talk of rape and some twisted relationship aspects.  
**Spoilers/Timeline: **Post Serenity and some light spoilers. Takes place in my 'verse and takes place three years after "Hypocrite"  
**Sequel To:** None  
**Series:** No series, but takes place in the TMTC or H.E. 'verse that I'm making.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Someone speaks lyrics from 'When in Rome' by Nickel Creek  
**Author's Note:** This one is a little dark, though not for River, Kaylee, or Jayne. You'd have to read to get it.

February 13, 2551

_**Sihnon**_

They had a Reaver, all tied up in a room. He growled and laughed and tried to cut himself up every day of every week. In her dreams he smiled at her as he ate her flesh and raped her to death. In her dreams she screamed as he touched her. In her waking moments she gave his room a blank stare and wondered how a person could be made just out of rage. Were they going to make her into something made just out of rage, too?

Once upon a time, long before she had started breathing, her mother had felt the rage of Reavers. _Reavers… River…Reaver…River…don't give gorramed moonbrained River weapons. _Was that real? Had that happened? Yes, years ago. River, Reaver, Rayne…all start with 'R' and all are the same.

They never let her see the Reaver, but she saw him in her mind and dreams. She saw the Reaver in the same way she saw their thoughts and feelings. Reality no longer made sense to her, but thoughts and feelings helped to form some kind of reality for her to stay in. She saw their truths and she saw the Reaver's truth…they had made him.

"Make a monster to farther man kind." She giggled softly to herself; it was a crazed giggle that worried the sane part of her. "It's not _right_."

Technician Ching ignored her as he strapped her into her chair. He adjusted the magnets on her legs and made sure they were firmly attached to her legs.

"Rayne is going to sleep?" She asked him in a tiny voice. Ching just gave her a blank look. She felt her eyes start to tear up. "Don't put her to sleep." She begged him urgently. "It's not noble _there_."

Again, Ching ignored her. He took a needle from another technician and forcefully shoved it into her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she caught just a glimpse of the monitors before her eyes shut tightly.

"She's dreaming." Ching told someone that she could no longer see. "Nightmares, off the charts." He visibility shivered. "Reavers would be my guess."

"Good, just amp it up. Let's see how connected she can get to that **thing**." A new voice-one that was very calm and clean-stated. "Rayne Cobb, are you dreaming of Reavers, today?"

From her chair, Rayne Cobb began convulsing, mewing in misery.

* * *

She was in a ship, though it was not a ship she knew. The ship was old and rusted and smelt like death and decay. Rayne looked around her, until she spotted the Reaver. He was just standing there, at the entrance of the cargo bay of the ship.

"Hello." Rayne said in her tiny and child-like voice. The Reaver's responded with a simple low growl. Rayne cocked her head to one side and gave him a curious look. "What's your name?"

Inside her head, a voice echoed. "_Not a man alive knows that, little girl."_

She laughed softly. "Sometimes she forgets her name, but Shepard Book always reminds Rayne." She innocently stepped forward and the Reaver growled again. Rayne stopped moving, but went on speaking: "She could find his name, if he likes. He doesn't have to hurt her this time. We could be friends in our heads. We could have names, again. We don't have to be the monsters they're trying to make us."

The Reaver growled again and slowly moved toward her. Rayne offered him a sweet and somewhat shy smile. Very slowly, she stuck out her hand for him. The Reaver eyed her through his scars and made a very strange and low ramble in his throat. Rayne did not move; she knew that it would end up okay.

"Don't hurt Rayne." Rayne whispered. "We're the same and you don't hurt your own. Reaver, River, Rayne…all the same."

The Reaver seemed to nearly understand her. He moved nervously and his voice echoed in Rayne's mind: "_All weak. Cut them open and see what's inside. Can't see what it is, but its there." _Rayne closed her eyes tightly as the Reaver charged her and made her fall onto the ground.

Rayne opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of the Reaver. He was on top of her and his eyes were staring deeply into hers. The Reaver's hands had pinned her wrist down and his legs were starting to try and pry her legs apart. Rayne closed her eyes and felt the Reaver unzip his pants and push her hospital gown up; it was then that she noticed her hands were free. If she wanted to, Rayne was sure she could fight back and get away. Rayne stayed under the Reaver and let him slide and push into her. She let out a sharp gasp.

"_Mine. The same and you're mine. Sweet and virginal flesh. Touch…for real…soon, little girl."_ The Reaver's voice echoed in Rayne's mind. He bit at her neck flesh before he actually bit into her neck and pulled on Rayne's skin.

* * *

In her chair, Rayne let out a scream and had a small seizure. To her right, Ching recorded everything. If his time table was correct, she had actually gotten the Reaver to not attack her as quickly as he usually did; girl was getting awfully good.

Over by the monitors, Dr. Lemm watched Rayne's brain activity, it was all red and off the charts. "Ching sent up a session for R. Cobb this evening and take her out of dream-sleep. I'd like her in P. and I'd like it at 40."

Ching gave the doctor an unsure look. "Forty? Sir, that could-"

"I know what it could do." Dr. Lemm cut in sharply. "However, it's worth the risk. R. Cobb is the best of our subjects. We haven't had one like her since her mother. It's worth the risk."

Ching did as he was t old and took all the needles out of Rayne. Just as her eyes began to flutter open, he jammed another needle into the middle of her forehead. Rayne was very still for a moment, then her eyes flew open and she began having seizures again.

* * *

_**Shadow **_

River Cobb knew she had a connection to every member of her 'family' and to all their children. She also knew that her three children had connections to one another. Her children had had connections since the day they were born; they always knew when the other two were in trouble or where they were. But, for the last couple of years, Rayne Cobb had been like a missing piece of their minds. At fourteen she had gone missing and River and her sons had stopped feeling Rayne. That was why it was such a shock to suddenly feel Rayne again.

River had been helping Kaylee hang clothes on the lines when a very sharp jab in River's brain caught her off guard. River was over whelmed by the feeling of terror and the comforting feeling of a little girl holding her hand and smiling brilliantly as she corrected spelling.

In River's mind, a little Rayne smiled proudly as she told her mother: "_I can spell more words then Uncle Simon and Cap'n combined, Mommy."_

Very slowly, River whispered her daughter's name: "Rayne."

Kaylee glanced over at her sister-in-law. "River?"

"She's still alive." Was River's trance-like response.

* * *

"I'm jus' sayin' you talk all purty now." Jay Cobb stated in a matter of fact tone as he shoveled hay into a huge bucket. "It's unsettlin'." He paused in thought for a moment. "Ya think Serra talks all purty, now?"

Matt Cobb shrugged as he shoveled his own hay into a huge bucket. "Maybe." He bit his lower lip and then added: "And it was the Core that did it; everyone talked all nice an' fancy there an'…I couldn't help it, Jay."

Jay let out a loud laugh. "It's no thing, Matts. Jus' a statement of fact, as Ma would say." He glanced over at his younger brother. "I…I shouldn' of laughed like that." Matt gave Jay a look. "Ray, she ain't…ain't nobody knows where she is." He shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I feel bad f'r laughin' when ain't nobody knows where she's at."

Matt nodded slowly. "I know. Every time we laugh or start getting happy, I feel bad. I mean, it's like she disappeared an' I can't even feel her, anymore." He narrowed his eyes on Jay. "Can you?"

Jay shook his head. "She's not dead." He growled firmly. "We'd of felt that." Matt nodded in agreement. "Ray's jus'…gone."

"Just gone." Matt echoed softly.

That was when both men were caught off guard by a very sharp jab in their brains. They were over whelmed by the feeling of terror and the comforting feeling of a little girl. Jay heard a little girl giggling softly as he swung her around in the air. Matt felt the tug of a little hand on his pant's leg and heard a little girl's voice begging him to play soldiers with her.

"_We'll play soldiers, please? We must guard the ranch from Reavers and purple bellies." _Rayne's child-like voice echoed in both of her brother's minds.

Both men were caught in a trance, and both of them whispered the only word that they could form: "Rayne."

* * *

_**Sihnon**_

Rayne hated the sessions; they always asked her the silliest things and she always left wondering why they didn't just read her mind and find out for themselves. They sat her in a chair at the table and they sat on the other side of the table. The video recorder was behind them, though they didn't know that she knew it was there.

"Good evening, Rayne." Rayne glanced up through her curtain of hair to see that Jonah had joined her at the table. He was her least favorite interviewer; all tall and handsome, he wore a mask to cover the evilness inside. "How are you this evening?" Rayne did not respond, so Jonah tried again. "Your movement trainer and Dr. Lemm tell me you're doing very well."

"Why do you ask questions when you already know their answers?" Rayne's soft voice asked Jonah.

He was momentarily caught off guard, but he recovered quickly. "Because it's important that we know you understand."

There was a pregnant pause, before Rayne replied: "The girl understands, but she no longer comprehends. She's broken…mixed up and full of things that are not her own." Rayne glanced up at him through her hair. "You create monsters in your lab and then you try and control them."

Jonah leaned forward in his chair, almost as if he were going to tell her a secret. "Have you had a dream connection with the Reaver, again? Or maybe you've been talking to the deceased Shepard Book?"

Rayne let out a small and crazy laugh. "He talks to Rayne and tells her his secrets." She began to nervously play with her hands. "He tells her that no one may know them." Rayne leaned in closer to him and whispered very softly: "That's why they are called secrets." She cocked her head to one side. "You think she's pretty?" There was an angry tone to the question. "You let them hurt her and yet you lust and pull and rub to her?"

Jonah nervously cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "In the dreams, what has the Reaver been telling you? More secrets of the Pax and Miranda?" He chuckled lightly. "They've all been told, so…"

"They play with her." Rayne whispered softly. She seemed to have forgotten everything else and had gone off into her own little word. "They play hide and seek with her."

Jonah looked confused. "The Reaver and the dead preacher?"

"He knows he'll never get into Heaven." Was her only reply.

Jonah looked down at her papers. "The Reaver…has he been hurting you in your dreams?"

Rayne laughed again, it was somewhat unsettling. "Reavers ain't men." She said in an accent that was not her own. "They are men, a bit removed from society perhaps, but men." Rayne's accent had changed again. She moved her hair out of her face and gave Jonah a very unsettling look. "Reavers rape you to death, eat your flesh, and sew your skin into their clothing. And if you're very very lucky, they do it in that order." She leaned forward again. "Rayne is not lucky. Rayne is…Rayne is…is deep down and she cannot be found." Her voice had gone soft and child-like again.

"Rayne, in your dreams, does the Reaver rape and eat you?"

"She is his and they are the same." Rayne told Jonah. "Reaver, River, Rayne, all the same." She had a sing-song tone now and she giggled softly and breathlessly. "Mustn't give the gorram moonbrains weapons, likely kill them all."

Jonah paused again, before going on. "Rayne…the technicians say that you've been trying to cut yourself again, is that true? Are you trying to make yourself look like the Reaver?"

Rayne stood up from her chair and showed him the ugly scar on her arm. She then lifted her hospital gown and showed him the nasty scar that was across her stomach. "Badges of honor. Men of honor. Brown. Brown coats and they…they didn't back down. You shouldn't…and he showed Rayne how. He said she'd need them later and people listened to him. He's Rayne's great-grandfather and people listen to their elders." She was rambling now and she had begun walking the length of the table, going back and forth as she played with her hands.

The girl was growing more upset by the moment. "She likes brown, but not purple and blue. Purple is a royal color and blue is cold. Cold…ice…icy cold and angry and…why…why do they take the childhood away? And she was always unwell and nobody knew. Born without and they fixed her and removed what is not needed. Cut it out and fix the rest. Try and make her all better, but she's _not_." Rayne laughed at that and whirled around to face Jonah. She gave him an accusing glare. "You don't even know who you are and yet you try and make her what you want her to be?"

She paused and cocked her head to one side. "Everyone will always have the advantage over them and that's what will make them special. Where can a dead man go? A question with an answer only dead men know. "

Jonah stared at Rayne, unsure what she was talking about. "Rayne? Rayne, who are you speaking about?"

"When in Rome…in Rome. Family business. Mustn't…must have a player for all the parts." She looked at Jonah. "They don't have a freaky little moonbrain, yet."

Jonah just looked at her and that was when Rayne started laughing loudly and hysterically. She leaned over the table, placing her hands firmly on the table's top and began screaming: "Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her! Get them out of her!"

* * *

_**Shadow**_

River awoke with a start and quickly made sure that Jayne was sleeping next to her. Her husband stirred and he sleepily reached out one hand to try and find River's waist.

"Riv?" Jayne opened one of his blue eyes and looked up at his wife. When he saw the look of terror and confusion on her face, he was up and ready to help. "W'at? Riv? You sensin' Rayne again?" He sat up beside her. "W'at?"

River was shivering and she was playing with her hands. "Two by two, hands of blue. They couldn't have one so they chose the other." She chanted softly.

Jayne stroked River's hair and moved her closer to him. "It's alr'ght, we'll find her. Ain't a 'verse big 'nough ta stop us. Now that ya and the boys are sensin' her again, it shouldn' be a problem."

She only nodded and allowed Jayne to wrap his arms around her small body and pull her down so they could wrap their bodies together as they slept.

* * *

February 28, 2551

_**Sihnon**_

"Welcome to another day in paradise." Ching told her as he gently guided her down the halls. "One more day of fun and exciting adventures for you R. Cobb."

Rayne ignored him as she glanced toward the door of the room that they kept the Reaver in. She could not feel him in the room-they had brought him out for tests. "They'll take him away from me." Rayne told Ching in a small whisper. "Reaver, River, Rayne, they're all the same."

This time Ching ignored her. They had come to the movement training room. He unlocked the door with his pass and walked Rayne inside. Her movement trainers were waiting for her. "R. Cobb for a seven hour session." Ching told the middle aged man. "Dr. Lemm would like her to work on her styles." The man paused and gave Rayne a 'sorry' look. "No dancing today. She's been cut off until she learns to behave in sessions."

Rayne gave Ching a look as he walked out of the room. How did they except her to behave properly when they were the ones that were driving her insane? Honestly, it was down right insane. Rayne started giggling at that, or at least she did until her movement trainers started throwing hunting knives at her.

* * *

March 25, 2551

_**Sihnon**_

Sitting against the wall of her room, hands at her sides, she tried to listen for him. Where had they taken her Reaver? He had been gone for nearly a month and she wanted and needed him back. They were the same and she needed someone that was a monster like her. It made things simpler. She needed and wanted to have a connection to him in her dreams. She wanted him to rape her to death and eat her flesh in their dreams, again.

The keypad outside her door beeped and the huge iron thing swung open. Ching and an orderly stood outside her door for a moment before they walked in and picked her up off the floor. The two men drug her from the room and walked her to the interview room, they opened the door a guided her gently inside. They didn't stick around; inside they just closed the door behind her.

Inside the room, Jonah was waiting. Jonah was waiting and so was the Reaver, all chained up and growling and screaming. Rayne cocked her head to one side and gave the Reaver a curious look. The Reaver looked different in waking life: he was dressed in orderly clothing and he had all kinds of scars on his arms. Oddly enough, the burns on his face and the scars over his eyes were not has bad as he had made them seem in their dreams. Glancing over at the table, Rayne noticed that Jonah looked **very** nervous.

"Rayne," Jonah was speaking to her; he sounded scared. "that's the Reaver. I'm going to leave the room and I'd like you to destroy it. Can you do that for me?"

Rayne shook her head very slowly. "No. He'll always be in her head, now. Sharing a place with the rest of the dead men." She stared at the Reaver. "He made himself ugly in the dreams they shared. Why would he do that to her?"

Jonah had no answer and the Reaver only growled at her. Jonah stood up from the table and gave Rayne one last look before he left the room. A second later, the Reaver's chains fell off him. Rayne stood on one side of the room and the Reaver on the other; either seemed to want to make the first move. After all, in some twisted and abusive ways they were the only friends and loved ones they had.

"They want the cracked girl and broken boy to kill one another." Rayne explained to the Reaver. "Mommy killed your friends and elders." She lowered her eyes. "She's sorry for that."

The Reaver did not move from his spot and his voice spoke inside Rayne's head: "_You're mine. Mine. Make you into my kind. Want you to see what's inside. They're all weak."_

Rayne glanced over at the recorder and gave the thing a long look. "They play hide and seek with us. She thought no one was coming, but…things were not always what they appeared to be, her nameless Reaver."

Before the Reaver could blink, Rayne was on the move. The girl moved faster then any normal girl should and before anyone knew it, Rayne was standing in front of the recorder. She gave it a loopy smile, before she moved an arm back and punched the wall-hard. The recorder cracked and broke.

"No more records of torture in the tiny room." She stated firmly. Rayne glanced over at the Reaver, who had suddenly moved to stand beside her. "Will he kill her or will he find the boy that's deep inside?"

The Reaver forcefully grabbed Rayne's face with one hand and moved his face to one of her cheeks. He licked her cheek and then gave her a small nip. "The same." He muttered hoarsely into her ear. "Mine. Inside her and tasting her."

Rayne smiled to herself and forced herself out of his grip. She gave the Reaver a strange little look and spoke softly. "They know what we've done."

Rayne and the Reaver silently moved to the door and waited for it to open, as it did, the Reaver flung himself at Ching and Jonah, tearing into their flesh. It took Rayne's strength to pull him off the two screaming men.

"No!" She screamed into his face. "Bad! Go find shuttle, please. Get away and go find your family. Forget this place." The Reaver gave her a strange look and Rayne gave him a sad smile in return. "They play hide and seek with her. It won't be long, now." She paused in thought for a second. "Hurt Rayne or the others will know."

With no words, the Reaver moved his lips over her face, before he gave her a good punch to the jaw. It wasn't enough to make her go down, but Rayne knew it would leave a bruise and that was enough; she let her body fall to the ground.

* * *

March 26, 2551

_**Sihnon**_

She felt them before they got there. She felt them coming when she woke up and she felt them during her movement training and she felt them when they put her in the chair. She really felt them as she dreamed on monsters and death.

The one who had come to get her had a smooth voice. He was the one that knew he would never get into Heaven. He was the one with no name, just a word to go by. Operative. He was speaking to Dr. Lemm.

"And the reason she was picked?"

Dr. Lemm sounded rather pleased with himself as he spoke. "Her IQ is actually higher then R. Tam's. Choosing the right child was somewhat a chore. Jayne Cobb Junior's IQ is thirty points lower then R. Tam's and he was only in the genius range of the scale. Matthew Cobb has the same IQ has R. Tam. But, R. Cobb…she's…genius doesn't seem to be the right word. R. Cobb is conditioned for combat and she is a creature of extraordinary grace. She-"

"And the side effects?" The man with no name cut in.

"Well, she's unstable, mood swings. It's the neural stripping that gives her a heightened cognitive reception, but it also destabilizes her own reality matrix." He chuckled nervous. "She can't even remember who she is some days. And she's stopped using 'I' and 'Me' sometime ago. Basically, she has borderline schizophrenia, at the moment." Dr. Lemm paused again. "There are other things, not side effects. She…she seems to have a connection to Reavers and she…she says she sees the dead, talks to them. We don't think she actually sees dead people, that's just silly. But, we believe she may actually use more of her brain then everyone else, even with our surgeries on her."

"I see."

That was the last thing Rayne heard before the thudding and the gasping. She began to smell blood and then-

"This is a good and noble death." That was followed by the sound of a sword going into flesh and gasps.

Before Rayne could start to wonder, the needles were out of her skull and someone was touching her and moving her out of the chair. "Rayne Cobb? Rayne?" She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a handsome and older man. "You're alright, now."

"You don't have a name. Operative, that's what you were." She told him. "You tried to kill Shepard Book."

He gave her a sad smile. "My sins can never be undone. But, perhaps I can make some repairs to my soul." He helped Rayne stand up and he took her hand. Before Rayne could protest, he was walking her to the door. "My men are waiting, we'll use the escape that I've planned."

Once out the door, the man who was once an Operative led Rayne to a tiny shaft and opened it up. He went through first and then pulled Rayne in after him.

As they began going up and to the waiting ship, he spoke to her: "You're wondering why they haven't come." He didn't ask it, he just stated it, like a fact. "They don't know you're gone and they won't for some time."

Rayne looked up at him. "He plays hide and seek with her and now the game is over and he has won. His prize is a tiny piece of forgiveness from a dead preacher."

The man with no name took solace in that and he did not ask her how she spoke to a dead man; he already knew.

Sometime later, though Rayne was not sure how much time, Rayne was given a pretty and clean white sundress to wear. The woman, who had too many names for Rayne to remember, combed Rayne's hair and told her a funny story about trash. Then, the man who was once an Operative came to take her to the ship's cargo bay.

He led her to the cryo-coffin and had her look it over as he explained the rest of his plan. "It's much to dangerous to put you in cryo. However, a cryo-coffin will work."

"A cryo-coffin keeps the corpse cold and fresh so it can be shipped from one end of the 'verse to the other." Rayne filled in for him. "It works much better then simple fluids and it has been known to preserve the body for years, much like mummification."

He looked down at her and smiled. "That is correct, Rayne." He gave her an awkward pat on the head. "And we are going to put you to sleep, put you in the cryo-coffin, and bring you home to Shadow and Serenity Ranch."

She gave him an anxious look. "Don't put me to sleep, don't put me in death's jewelry box." She urgently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Her Reaver will come, he loves like a man, but he isn't one."

He shushed her with a comforting look. "You'll sleep and you won't dream, I promise. And when you awake, your parents and brothers will be there to see you. They'll take care of you again."

Rayne felt the tears begin to stream down her face even as she nodded and held out an arm for him. He took the needle out of the bag that had been sitting on the ground and gave her the shot. Before Rayne could ask him anything else, her eyes shut and she fell down into his arms. The man with no name lifted her up and gently placed her in the cryo-coffin. He lovingly folded her arms over her chest and shut it up; setting the buttons to open in a month's time.

"Saff?" He called over the ship's intercom. "Get us to Badger's." He glanced down at the closed coffin. "We have a little lost girl to ship home."

* * *

Inside her coffin, which was not her coffin, Rayne dreamed…she dreamed of a Reaver and all the Reavers in the 'verse and a ranch and a family that laughed at a large table in an old dinning room of the ranch house. She had nightmares and dreams of everything that was real and forgotten and some things that were not real and could never be forgotten. 


End file.
